


Brother

by Anosrepasi



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Nick backstory spoilers, The Institute - Freeform, far harbor spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anosrepasi/pseuds/Anosrepasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self Awareness starts with a name, a concept of uniqueness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> So. A certain character in the Far Harbor DLC has succeed in emotionally compromising me (well, him and like 15 other new people in that dlc, why Bethesda, why) so I had to write about it. And by write about it, I mean improvise a shit ton of bad coding. Computer experts beware, I made most of this up.
> 
> (I promise I'll get back to my other fics in a bit but this was necessary)
> 
> Contains minor/background plot spoilers for the Far Harbor DLC.

Self Awareness starts with a name, a concept of uniqueness.

_All systems initiated, CPU currently working at 15%, all systems normal._  
_DMA module transcribing data to C://memorybank/sensoryimpressions_

“You got it to work. Impressive.”

“Yep, and now with the DMA sub-route setup it should be able to process its surroundings without being inhibited by the actual hardware requirements of the sensory modules. Took me forever to figure out that fix.”

“Ha, once again ‘Dima’ saves the day. He’ll get a load out of that.”

“Don’t you dare say anything about it to him, that guy has a big enough ego without a naming coincidence to add to it. This was all the hard work of Direct Access Memory, none of that ‘Call me Dima, I work for Advanced Systems because I’m better than you’ crap.”

_SensoryimpressionLog_  
_[…001] it is dark. Language recognition: English. Relative source within 3 feet and speaking at an average of 60 dB._

“It looks like its just about done booting up.”

_SensoryimpressionLog_  
_[…002] It is bright._  
_[…003] It is too bright- sensory hardware designation OPTICS recording a small spike in damage at light sensitivity._

“Oh shit. The optics hardware wasn’t quite calibrated correctly. Hit those off for a second, will you.”

_SensoryimpressionLog_  
_[…004] it is dark again, shapes can be seen moving through the dark. The light slowly increases. Two figures- species recognition: human- located within 3 feet of [entry missing]._  
_[…005] One is taller than the other, both with the range of 30-40 years old approximately. One has [SEARCHING KNOWN DATA: 1 RESULT FOUND] Light skin and Light hair. Other has dark skin, dark hair._

_LogicprocessLog_  
_[human] does not match [human]_  
_New designation created [human1] and [human2]_

_[…006] [human1] is speaking. Followed by [human2]._

“So, whats your timeline for this thing?”

“Right now it’s just all DMA. The logic processes and learning algorithm will kick in once it has a small base of knowledge to build conclusions from.”

_[[Human2] touches chest area, sensory touch reading recorded but no damage recorded]_

_LogicprocessLog_  
_[auditorydata]It is all DMA._  
_[sensorytouchrecording]_  
_[auditorydata] call me Dima_  
_[Missing Entry] is ‘it’_  
_‘It’ is ‘Dima’_  
_[Missing Entry] is [DiMA]_

_I am DiMA._

“Well, how about we boot up the other one and see if the personality imprint worked.”

“Two functional synths in one day? I wouldn’t get your hopes too high.”

_SensoryimpressionLog_  
_[…007] [human1] turns and looks at [new entry], across from where I am. [human2] is no longer present._  
_[…008] [new entry] opens its eyes. They are light. [human1] speaks._

“We kept the yellow eyes with this one? Oh well. Hello Nick, you awake?”

_[new entry] is [Nick]_  
_[…009] [Nick] closes its [yellow] eyes._  
_[…010] [human1] has yellow hair._

“Well, guess we just have to stick with this one today”

_LogicprocessLog_  
_[DiMA] is ‘this one’_  
_[Nick] is ‘other one’_  
_Language implies similarity_  
_[auditorydata] two functional synths_  
_[DiMA] and [Nick] are designation: synth_

_We are similar._  
_We are corresponding._

_New program function:_  
_[Mirrorbehavior.exe] started._

“Wait, shit, why is this one powering down?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really love DiMA.  
> And this has been stuck in my head since the moment he was introduced and I had Nick as my companion.


End file.
